125 elefantes, y demás
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Él es un Dios del sexo... ella, una biblioteca ambulante... ¿Qué pasa si libros y lujuria se encuentran?


N. de Dark Tsubasa:

Este fic lo hice por puro aburrimiento después de que mi modem muriese durante un día entero y con eso de que lo del concurso (de Potter&cia y Story Weavers –publicidad subliminal XD-) me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza pues... ale.

Es algo paranoico y advierto, tiene algo de lime...lemon... lime... bah, no se... que es algo subido de tono, vamos.

Dedico el fic a todos los del RPG de Living with the marauders porque me lo paso genial con ellos! Y sobretodo a Gweny n.n (y weno tb un pokito a Lena (Tedyyy xD) que me aguanta con lo de los elefantes XD)

Y ale, el fic... Le pido al jurado que no sea muy estricto con las faltas de ortografía (XD) k sea bondadoso a la hora de puntuar, que no tengan en cuenta los puntos entre las exclamaciones pero es que el últimamente es así de majo... y que dejen Reviews, graciaaaas... xD

**-125 ELEFANTES, Y DEMÁS...-**

Y bien, aquí estoy. Rodeado de chicas, como de costumbre. Como adoro ser tan irresistible... es una sensación muy agradable esto de estar rodeado de chicas, todas suspirando por ti, pidiéndote una cita o simplemente adorándote.

Es glorioso.

Es lo bueno de tener un cuerpo de infarto como el mío. Alto, musculoso, pelo negro estratégicamente cortado de manera que caiga (de forma irresistible) sobre mis penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico, sonrisa perfecta... si es que soy un Dios.

Sin embargo hoy no me apetece tener tantas atenciones. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor, sin ganas, mirando sin mirar a todas estas pequeñas brujas, escuchando sin oír lo que dicen. Estoy aburrido.

Decidido, tengo que sacármelas de encima.

- Perdón, pequeñas...-todas suspiran al oír mí voz, que guay.- Tengo que atender unos asuntillos... nos vemos luego.

Algunas protestan cuando me doy media vuelta para irme, otras simplemente están aún embobadas... creo que noto más de una mirada en mi culo, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que es uno de los más deseados de todo Hogwarts... pero bueno, camino sin rumbo a lo largo de los inacabables pasillos de este enorme castillo.

¿A dónde ir?

Tantos sitios y tan pocas ganas de hacer nada... Saco mí queridísimo mapa, 'The Marauders Map' puedo leer cuando juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, aun que en realidad no se cuales son mis intenciones... al momento miles de puntitos con sus respectivas etiquetas nombrándolos aparecen pululando por todo el pergamino. Quizá busque a James para hacer alguna broma... mierda, está 'ocupado' con una Hufflepuff... ¿Y Moony...? oh, no me acordaba que hace poco fue luna llena... Peter... bueno, tampoco estoy tan desesperado... ¿Snapy? Una mala pasada al pelo grasiento me animaría... pues no, está en su sala común, no me apetece meterme en la boca de la serpiente...

Una motita que se mueve rápidamente en un pasillo contiguo me llama la atención, cada vez está más cerca de la mancha llamada 'Sirius Black' y que me representa a mí, el nombre que lleva encima me hace sonreír de medio lado.

- Lily Evans... –murmuro cuando la veo cruzar la esquina, caminando hacía mi bastante rápido, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que va cargada de libros.- ¿No puedes ir sin la biblioteca encima?

Ella se para en seco, a pocos metros de mi, parece que me acaba de ver y no le hace mucha gracia, su mirada se vuelve fría y creo que en cualquier momento me va a lanzar un Avada...

Ella es bastante atractiva ¿para qué negarlo? James tiene buen gusto... Piel pálida, hermosos, profundos y ahora enfadados ojos verdes... larga melena pelirroja... y esas pequitas esparcidas por su cara que le dan un aire infantil... No lleva la túnica del colegio, algo que agradecen mis ojos, menudas curvas... Sí, verdaderamente James tiene buen gusto, físicamente hablando, lastima que la cague en su carácter...

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? –Me pregunta, su tono de voz destilando odio en cada palabra.

- Oh... –me acerco hasta ella, demasiado cerca quizá, y le sonrío.- Permíteme llevarte algunos libros... –le digo mientras le cojo dos grandes volúmenes de cuero. Me fijo en que me mira con desconfianza- Vaya...Lily

- Evans.- Me corta, dando a entender que no tengo permiso para llamarla por su nombre.

- Evans...oh vamos, déjame llamarte Lily, me encanta ese nombre...-en lugar de contestar empieza a caminar nuevamente, haciendo como si yo no existiera.- Ok, ok, Evans. No me dirás que sigues enfadada por lo de esta mañana...

- Ah... ¿Cómo podría estar enfadada por eso? –Pregunta, está claro que sigue enfadada.- Si únicamente habéis hecho estallar mi caldero... -La sigo algo alejado... tiene un bonito culo también, hay que decirlo, adoro como se mueve la falda frisada, es algo que me hipnotiza...- ¡Me estás escuchando? –me grita, haciendo que mi vista suba a su cara.- ¿...Me estabas mirando el culo? –pregunta con una ceja levantada.

Supongo que mi sonrisa es un claro 'sí' porque se da media vuelta y sigue caminado, ahora más rápidamente. Mi sonrisa se ensancha, o sus pecas se han concentrado en sus mejillas, o la pelirroja se ha sonrojado.

- No te enfades Lily... –se gira fulminándome con una mirada que deja muy claro que perderé mi carné de padre si la vuelvo a llamar así.- Lo hice por James... está algo dolido con eso de que lo has rechazado unas cien veces...

- Mira. –se gira quedando parada frente a mi, ahora que me fijo, no es tan bajita como pensaba...- Dile al idiota integral de tu amigo que no me interesa, que nunca me ha interesado y que nunca me interesará. Y si le puedes dejar claro también que odio a los egocéntricos como él o... –me mira de arriba abajo, vaya repaso me ha hecho, lastima que la mirada sea de asco.- ...tú, me harías un gran favor. Ahora si me permites...

Y se va sin más. Ains... está claro que no la seguiré. O, bueno, no lo haría si no fuese porque sigo con dos grandes libros bajo mi brazo. Ok, que remedio...

La empiezo a seguir a una distancia prudente, la necesaria para reaccionar de manera efectiva ante alguna maldición. Pero en lugar de eso lo que viene volando hacia mi es un gran libro que logro identificar como 'Historia de Hogwarts' antes de esquivarlo.

- ¿.¡Pero estás loca!.? –es lo primero que digo al volver a mirarla.

- No me sigas.- Dice con una voz fría mientras se acerca a recoger el libro.

- Creeme, no lo haría, pero resulta que yo también llevo algunos libros...

- Dámelos.

- ¿Q-Qué?. ¡No!.- Empezamos un juego algo idiota: ella intenta sacarme los libros mientras yo los aparto de sus garras.- ¡Ei! Te dije que te ayudaría... ¡AY!. ¡.¡Córtate las uñas cacho zorra!.!

Ok, con ese comentario la cagué, porque ahora el objetivo de la ojiverde es sacarme los ojos de un zarpazo.

- Vale... vale ¡Vale! – A la mierda, esta chica acaba con mi paciencia más rápidamente que cualquier otra.- Estate... ¡Estate quieta!

Mis manos sujetan fuertemente sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. Nos miramos rodeados por una alfombra de libros esparcidos que hemos dejado ir en algún momento de la discusión. Su respiración es agitada, parece alterada y sus labios se mueven intentando captar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Yo simplemente sigo sujetándola, contemplándola fijamente.

- ¿Me sueltas? –Pregunta después de unos segundos, ha recobrado la respiración.

- Solo si prometes no matarme.

No dice nada pero, como parece más calmada y no quiero pasarme la vida ahí, la suelto. Nos quedamos mirando un momento y ella rápidamente se agacha a recoger los libros. ¿Por qué a mi...? me pregunto mientras la imito.

El resto de camino hasta la biblioteca lo hacemos en silencio. Argh, odio no poder decir nada, pero es que parece que la chica esta está con la regla... o eso u hoy está especialmente violenta y la ha tomado conmigo...

Al llegar a la gran puerta de la biblioteca la encontramos cerrada.

- ¿Qué..? –Murmura ella incrédula. Es algo pronto para que cierren.

Mis preciosos ojos azules (¿Qué?. ¡Son preciosos!) se fijan en un pequeño pergamino colgado en la pared.

- La señora Pince a sufrido un pequeño accidente... –le digo sonriendo mientras leo la nota.- al parecer una estantería se le ha caído encima del pie... eso debe de doler... ¡Ey¿A dónde vas?

Mientras yo leía la nota Lily se ha ido dejándome ahí plantado, que desconsiderada...

- A la torre de Gryffindor, no voy a esperar ahí sentada cargada de libros.

- Pero, déjalos aquí... –Lily se dio la vuelta, wow... ¿Como lo hará para que su melena haga ese efecto al girarse?

- Está cerrada.- me dice, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Me giro hacía la puerta y saco mi varita.

Tengo este movimiento de desenvainar la varita muy bien ensayado, todas las chicas suspiran cuando lo hago... miro de reojo a la pelirroja ¿Es que a esta no le impresiona nada? Es más ¡sonríe! Me está sonriendo como si fuese a hacer una gilipollez... pues ahora vera ¿se cree que no soy capaz de hacer ese simple hechizo?

- Alohomora.- Mi movimiento y mi pronunciación son excelentes pero.. ¿No se ha abierto?.- Alohomora.- Repito, nada.

- ¿De verás pensaste que la biblioteca del famoso colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se abriría con un hechizo tan simple? -Odio que me vaya de lista y tenga razón.- Si te vas a quedar aquí esperando, te dejo los libros.

Se acerca a mi para darme sus libros, pero yo me voy de ahí. Ella me mira confundida cuando me paro frente al tercer tapiz de la derecha, uno que representa una enorme estantería llena de enormes libros. Acerco mi varita a un libro rojo particularmente delgado y al tocarlo el tapiz desaparece, permitiéndome ver un agujero en la pared.

- Las damas primero.- Le digo haciendo una reverencia. Ah, que bien sienta ver esa hermosa cara sorprendida... Me acerco a ella a coger nuevamente algunos libros, de mientras saboreo esa vista.- Vamos, este pasillo va a parar encima de la estantería de biografías.-

La chica parpadea recuperándose del asombro y al final entra por la obertura, así que yo, la sigo.

Como había dicho, hemos acabado encima de una de las estanterías. La biblioteca está casi a oscuras, es un cuarto tan grande y está tan silencioso que, con tantas estanterías y mesas en penumbra, da grima. Lily está a mi lado, arrodillada mirando el suelo, algo asustada. Sonrío. Esta estantería no es de las más altas de la biblioteca, pero tiene unos buenos tres metros de altura.

Empiezo a caminar y con un ágil movimiento salto a la pelirroja que sigue fuertemente agarrada.

- Te-Tengo algo de vértigo... –Oigo que murmura ella con voz temblorosa. Haciendo equilibrios llego hasta el final de la madera y salto.

Al final de esa estantería hay una algo más baja, donde estoy yo ahora subido, al final de esta hay una mesa que pusimos James y yo en nuestros primeros años aquí, creando una escalera improvisada. Miro a Lily que sigue sin moverse.

- Vamos, ven hasta aquí... –Ella niega con la cabeza. Lo que me faltaba ¿Vértigo?. ¿Cómo se puede tener vértigo?.- Venga Lily...

Después de un minuto intentando convencerla, sin éxito, decido dejarla allí, devolver yo los libros y salir de una vez de la biblioteca.

- Vale, quédate ahí, ahora vengo. –Le digo mientras me acerco y cojo todos los libros en una gran pila.

- ¡.¡NO!.! –El chillido hace que me tambalee, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio. Ahora la miro molesto ¿Qué quiere?. ¿Matarme? - N-No me dejes sola...

¿Eing? Ok, el vértigo es algo malo...

- Solo será un momento... -¿.¡Pero como!.?. ¡Esa mirada de perrito abandonado es mía! Está patentada a nombre de Sirius Black, no dejaré que me afecte, no... no...- Vale.. –Joder...- Pero ¿Entonces como lo hacemos? Va Lily, pon algo de tu parte...

Bien, lo está haciendo, muy poco a poco, pero se va acercando... muy lentamente... demasiado despacio...

- Joder Lily, como no corras un poco más...

- ¿.¡Quieres no presionarme!.? –me grita. Vale, es un momento de tensión para ella, captado.- ...U-un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña... -¿Se ha puesto a cantar?- Como veía, que no se caía... fue a buscar otro elefante. –Sí, se ha puesto a cantar... parece que el miedo a las alturas le ha hecho pupita a su gran cerebro.- Dos elefantes se balanceaban...

- Eh.. ¿Lily?

- ...sobre la tela de una araña...

- Lily ¿Qué haces?

- Cantar, así no pienso en que voy a morir con la cabeza abierta después de una aparatosa caída... y tú no ayudas a que me olvide de eso.

Suspiro. Está chica es realmente un caso a parte, me desconcierta.

Y bueno, después de unos metros de estantería recorridos por una histérica bruja y 125 elefantes balanceándose sobre la tela de una araña, Lily esta fuertemente agarrada a mi brazo.

- Vale Lily, muy bien... ahora solo queda recorrer esta estantería, es más corta, y más baja, mira desde aquí, si te caes, no puedes hacerte mucho daño... –Je, que mirada más llena de odio...- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo antes de llegar a los 50 elefantes?

Perfecto, aquí estoy... 49 elefantes después, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y ayudando a la pelirroja histérica a bajar de la estantería. Aun que no le pone muchas ganas...

- Mírale la parte positiva. –Lily me mira como si no viese parte positiva.- Has pasado la segunda estantería antes de los 50 elefantes...

Vale. No me preguntéis que ha pasado porque no lo sé. Sólo sé que me duele muuuuucho la espalda y que tengo a Lily encima.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy encima de la mesa y... bueno, lo último que recuerdo es que ante mi comentario la chica me ha intentado matar sin mucho éxito... o bueno, si, creo que si ha tenido éxito: tengo la espalda destrozada... au... mejor cierro los ojos, menudo batacazo.

Lily empieza a incorporarse, parece tan aturdida como yo. Noto como se pone a horcajadas encima mío, con su manos sobre mi pecho y las piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, si no fuera por el ostión que me acabo de pegar...

- Sirius... ¿Sirius? –Me gustaría decirle que entre el dolor y que está sentada en mi entrepierna no estoy muy...ey ¿me está pegando?.- Sirius ¡Sirius!.-

- Eh, no hace falta que me pegues.- Gruño ¿Cómo osa darle bofetadas a mi preciosa cara?

- Me habías asustado... – Oigo su voz entrecortada y abro un ojo para encontrarme los de Lily frente mi, con el verde esmeralda de sus pupilas brillando especialmente.- Casi muero por tú culpa ¿Sabes?

Y pensaba que estaba preocupada por mi... ingenuo.

Vuelvo a cerrar el ojo. El dolor de mi espalda se está pasando, pero sigo algo aturdido. Noto como Lily se acomoda encima de mis partes nobles y no puedo más que gruñir, que oportuna. Luego una mano, y después la otra, apoyadas en mi pecho. Poco después le siguen los antebrazos y ahora tengo a Lily Evans recostada encima.

Abro de nuevo los ojos, encontrándome con una mirada penetrante de la pelirroja, que está sobre mí como si de una gatita se tratase... Si fuese otra chica pensaría que me está provocando para que me la tire aquí mismo, pero de la prefecta esta... casi mejor pensar que está esperando a que me espabile...

Pero, un momento. Mi mano...

Bueno, es que mi mano siempre tiende a ir por su cuenta y, si estoy sobando bastante descaradamente el muslo de Lily (y con bastante descaradamente me refiero a que mi mano está por debajo de su falda) y ella no me ha atacado... ¿Se supone que me está provocando para que me la tire aquí mismo?

Creo que el golpe le ha afectado bastante seriamente...

Pero bueno, como yo hasta que no lo veo no me lo creo, acabo por incorporarme un poco. Ella no se aparta, no huye de mí y poco a poco nuestras caras se van acercando, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan y... un simple roce. Nuestros labios se han rozado un momento pero ella no se aparta, la miro a los ojos y solo puedo ver lujuria, conozco muy bien esa mirada. Ella se relamía sensualmente y yo me vuelvo a acercar... y... ¡Sí!. ¡Por Merlín!. ¡Estoy besando a Lily Evans!. ¡Toma ya!. ¡Soy el puto amo!. ¡El terror de las nenas! Hasta Lily-no-me-acerco-a-los-merodeadores-Evans ha acabado sucumbiendo a mis encantos y... oh vaya ¿Cómo hará eso con la lengua? Wow...

En pocos segundos el beso se ha profundizado. Nuestras lenguas mantienen una pelea feroz entre nuestras bocas y ninguno de los dos parece querer rendirse. El sabor de los labios de Lily es dulce, he comprobado que cada chica tiene un sabor distinto y el suyo está bastante bien... Noto como una de sus manos sube por mi pecho, acariciándolo y mi cuerpo reacciona al instante, me doy la vuelta y ahora es ella quien está abajo, así es mejor... mis manos empiezan a vagabundear por todo el cuerpo de ella y nuestros labios no se separan en ningún momento, nuestras bocas siguen luchando y ahora ambos tenemos la respiración entrecortada.

Me pongo de pie, cerca del borde de la mesa, Lily me sigue sin separarse de mis labios y ahora está de rodillas delante de mi, encima de la mesa. Nuestras bocas se separan con un ruido húmedo, los dos aprovechamos para respirar, y ella ya me está sacando la túnica. Mis ojos están fijos en los verdes de ella, llenos de pasión y excitación. Está sonrojada y tiene sus carnosos labios algo hinchados. Sin poder aguantar me abalanzo de nuevo sobre ellos. Saben tan bien...

Sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura acercándome más a ella. Siento como mete las manos por debajo de mi camisa y empieza a acariciar mi piel, a arañarla, a palparla... Yo no espero mucho más y empiezo a bajar empezando a besar su cuello, subiendo luego al lóbulo de su oreja... oigo como suspira, como gime de placer. Subo mi mano a lo largo de su pecho y le aflojo la corbata que al poco queda olvidada, supongo que estará por el suelo ahora lo importante es desabrocharle la camisa. Mientras lo hago ella ha bajado sus manos hasta mi cinturón, una vez desabrochado ha seguido por mi camisa, la suya ya está fuera y tras sacar también el sujetador, me deleito con su tersa piel, mordiendo y lamiendo, besándola con fervor.

- ...Sirius...- Dios, mi nombre suena tan bien con su voz ronca por la excitación...

Noto como mi camisa se desliza por mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo cuando ella empieza a torturar mi pezón. Dios, no me lo creo. Mi mano se escabulle debajo de su falda y en seguida llega a la intimidad de Lily. Mis dedos quedan impregnados de los flujos que mantienen húmeda la entrepierna de la chica, se cuelan por debajo de sus braguitas y finalmente me las arreglo para sacárselas. Tengo tan controlado esto que se exactamente donde debo tocar y que hacer y, efectivamente, la respiración de la ojiverde es ahora más entrecortada y oigo sus gemidos contra mi hombro. Mi otra mano esta jugando con sus sedosos cabellos y de mientras mi boca está divirtiéndose con uno de sus pechos. Debo admitirlo, su cuerpo es perfecto.

Un gemido, su espalda arqueada, un arañazo en mi hombro que no hace sino excitarme más y mi mano queda completamente empapada por el orgasmo de Lily. Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar, su aliento, su respiración es ahora más discontinua y exaltada. Siento sus manos deslizarse, las mías se centran en masajear sus pechos. Sus manos bajan acariciando mi vientre y un placentero escalofrió me recorre la espalda al notar como siguen bajando. En cuestión de segundos mi pantalón está fuera y no puedo más que gemir cuando las manos de Lily se meten en mis boxers...

Un golpe seco.

¿Qué mierda es eso? Lily parece haberlo oído también porque se ha tensado de golpe y me ha separado bruscamente de ella. Mira hacía algún punto de la biblioteca, entre las estanterías, pero tampoco es que se vea nada entre tanto mueble con libro...

- Mierda...–Murmura entre dientes, aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo estoy demasiado excitado aun. Mi mente ahora lo que quiere es penetrar salvajemente a Lily... ¿He dicho mi mente?

- ...Como pille al gamberro que aflojó la estantería...

Mierda. Esa es la voz de Pince.

- Cálmese Pince. Fue sólo un accidente...

¡Joder!. ¡Esa es Mc Gonagall!

­- Ha tenido suerte que no ha sido nada grave...

Pomfey... ¿Qué pasa?. ¿.¡Están todos los profesores de Hogwarts de visita a la biblioteca!.?

Me giro a ver a Lily, tenemos que salir de ahí. Pero... ¡JODER¡La tía ya se ha vestido!

- ¿Qué haces aun así?. ¡Vístete! ­­–Me dice en un susurro.

Me miro. Sigo en boxers y.. oh bueno, mi erección está por ahí fuera... me apresuro a esconderla y el resto de la ropa la cojo precipitadamente, ya estoy encima de la estantería, empezando a arrástrame sobre esta cuando deparo en un detalle: Lily.

­- ¡Lily! ­–murmuro y ella me mira desde el suelo.- Vamos.

¡Será chula la tía!. ¿.¡No que me ha guiñado un ojo, me ha mandado un beso estilo estrella de cine y se ha ido hacía los profesores mientras se recolocaba la falda?.!. ¿Pero que quiere?. ¿Qué nos pillen? Ah, no, eso si que no. Yo me voy, allá ella.

Asomo la cabeza por el agujero del tapiz y miro a ambos lados. No hay nadie, perfecto.

Aparezco en el pasillo al lado de la biblioteca, abrochándome el último botón de mi camisa, llevo la túnica bajo el brazo y... oh bueno, quizá que me abroche el cinturón.

Bueno. Ya estoy fuera.

Será mejor ir a la Sala Común, es algo tarde...

- ¿Qué hace por aquí, señor Black?

Bien, esa voz en mis espaldas me hace detenerme un momento, algo tenso. Sonríe y pon cara de niño bueno... Vamos Sirius, si tú eres un santo sólo concéntrate en esconder los cuernecitos...

- Pues... -Me giro dispuesto a decir 'nada' y...

La madre que la...

Lily me mira sonriendo, divertida. Me ha tomado bien el pelo, si es que se parece tanto a Mc Gonagall...

- Joder Lily... me has asustado...- Venga, ahora sigue caminando como si nada... sí, así, muy bien Sirius. La miro de reojo, la tengo a mi lado, caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios... espera.- Espera ¿Cómo has salido de ahí?

- ¿Oh? ­–Me mira confundida, con una cara de total inocencia... vaya, es mejor que la mía...- No te entiendo... me quedé dormida mientras leía y, cuando desperté, estaba encerrada en la biblioteca.- ¡AH?- Es una suerte que la señora Pince haya vuelto...

Yo flipo. Me he parado de golpe, mirándola boquiabierto. ¡Esta mujer es una arpía manipuladora! Y ¿.¡Qué es eso de que es una suerte!.?. ¡Si nos ha jodido! Menudo corte de rollo... Pero, lo ha dicho con tanta naturalidad que, si no fuera porque aun noto sus labios besándome, me la hubiese creído

La veo acercarse ya que me he quedado algo atrás. Se para delante de mí, aun sonriendo y estirando su mano noto como un dedo hace presión en mi barbilla. Me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca abierta y la cierro al momento, ella aún sonríe cuando baja su mano y me agarra el cuello de la camisa. Ni siquiera se pone de puntillas, hace que yo baje para eliminar el poco espacio que nos distancia y ahora puedo notar su respiración en mi oído, su aliento...

- Tienes de MI pintalabios... –escucho en un susurró que me suena como un jadeo.- y, no únicamente en los labios... –Añade sensualmente.

Veo como me suelta y se queda delante de mí, sonriendo. ¿Pintalabios? Algo hace clic en mi cabeza y me llevo rápidamente la manga a la boca, empezando a frotar. Vale, me ha costado algo reaccionar... Lily me guiña un ojo y dándose media vuelta se empieza a alejar. ¿He comentado que me encanta el movimiento de su faldita al caminar?. ¡...Eh!

- ¡Lily!. ¡Tú no usas pintalabios!

-FIN-


End file.
